


A Walk

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Banter, Community: 1-million-words, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew catches a thief</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Daily Word prompt "Sardonic."

"Now, what shall we do with you?" Mal asked, slowly circling the man that had tried to rob them. Apparently a teenage girl standing guard over a sled appeared to be easy pickings.

"Have him take a walk!" River said, staring at the man in an unusually straightforward manner. The bound man looked hopeful, no doubt thinking that she was suggesting he be freed.

Mal frowned. He knew from experience with her that River was recommending death by spacewalk. "You're getting sardonic in your old age," he teased.

River gave him the look. "I'm eighteen," she reminded him.

Mal grinned. "Oh, I know." He turned back to his captive. "So, should I listen to the pretty lady? Let you go for a walk?"

The man started to nod, but then glanced around the circle. River was grinning darkly, while Mal and Zoe were both smirking. The man seemed to understand that those were not the expressions of people who were about to let him go unharmed. Mal could practically see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to work out what he was missing.

"Is there a second option?" he finally asked.

River sighed, put out, but Mal just nodded. "Good choice."


End file.
